Make You Feel My Love
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: Gray & Juvia's relationship is starting to grow deeper. But when Juvia's mission turned upside down when her past haunted her once more, a spell was cast on her to forget everything,even Gray. The same goes with everyone in Fairy Tail,they forgot the existence of Juvia Lockser. Except for Gray who was convinced that Juvia is someone he holds in his heart, and he knew she needs him.
1. Chapter 1

_It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark._

_-Ronan Keating__"When You Say Nothing At All"_

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Prologue_

"What did you just say, icicle pants?!" Natsu Dragneel shouted at a certain ice mages' face while he raised his fist at the latter.

"It won't matter if I repeat it again. Your small brain will have a hard time understanding it anyway" the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster blurted out as he throws a cold glare at his fellow guild mate.

"Are you asking for a fight?!" this time Natsu bunched up a cloth from Gray's shirt in his hand, while wearing a deep frown on his face. Gray tore Natsu's hand from his shirt and returned a cocky grin at the mage.

"You really want to start it with me again, huh?" Gray said as he took his shirt off, "Bring it on, fire breath!"

This is the ordinary scenario a person can see in Fairy Tail. It wasn't long until Gajeel Redfox intervened with their usual fight, making it more chaotic than it was before. It wasn't new to see Elfman scream about manliness while watching their fight or Juvia cheering out for Gray. It was also normal to see some of the guild members not showing any interest in the fight at all. For example, Erza was too preoccupied with her strawberry cake to mind what kind of destruction her guild mates were making behind her back. As well as Mirajane who is simply wiping the counter with a clean cloth while wearing her usual sweet smile.

"Not this again…" Lucy Heartfilia groaned as she took a sip from her juice while watching Natsu land a hard punch on Gajeel's face.

"Don't mind them, Lucy. It's perfectly normal" Mirajane smiled at Lucy who gave another smile in return.

"I know. But I just can't help but wonder when will they ever act their age" Lucy chuckled

"They are born that way and that will never change. Besides, it's their way to show their unbreakable bond. Even though it may not look much like it" Erza said with a warm smile as she was cutting a piece of cake with her silver fork. Lucy just smiled lightly as she looked over at her guild mates once again. Her eyes soon paused at a certain water mage who was enthusiastically cheers for Gray.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Lucy said dreamily and this time Mirajane went over to watch Juvia as well.

"Apparently she does love him. Even though there are countless moments in which she was repeatedly rejected by Gray" Mirajane said

"From the looks of it, Gray seems to get warm on her recently. That's good news!" Lucy grinned

"Yes, they are. Their relationship somehow got better these past few days, right after the Grand Magic Games" Mirajane added

"Just watching Juvia cheer so much on Gray is so romantic. Not to mention Gray's sudden outburst each time Lyon tries to hit on Juvia. It's really romantic! How I wish I can experience something like that someday" Lucy said as her gaze now landed on Natsu who received a punch from Gray. Mirajane noticed Lucy's dreamy look.

"Oh Lucy, there are different ways of showing love other than cheering for someone or being jealous at another person. Let's say, even the densest person in the world has his own ways on expressing it. You just don't it even if they are showing right in front of you every day" Mirajane whispered at Lucy who understood it quickly and blushed furiously.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled at the barmaid who laughed good-naturedly.

"I know that you know exactly what Mirajane meant, Lucy" Erza said and made Lucy blush even more.

"Natsu is a different case! He doesn't know things like this! He's… impossible" Lucy said, hiding her reddened face in her hands.

"Lucy, love isn't always expressed in words. Sometimes it's better said when a person says nothing about it at all" Erza said as she looked over at Gray, then to Juvia.

Lucy knew all too well what Erza meant. She set Gray as the perfect example to what she was trying to say.

"Yes, I guess… That's how it goes" Lucy said softly

Erza smiled at this. Perhaps, it was the right time to make Lucy realize that she's not falling in love with a stone that goes by the name Natsu Dragneel. Erza was about to put a spoonful of cake in her mouth when Gajeel was thrown right at her back, causing her strawberry cake to plummet into the air and landed unceremoniously on her scarlet hair. Pink icing covered her head as her face darkened.

"Fuck…" Gajeel groaned as he struggled to sit up. When he was about to stand up, a hand clutched the top of his head.

He turned around and saw Erza staring down at him with anger piercing his very soul. Her grip tightened on him, and he can deny that he can feel fear jolting through his body.

"You…. You ruined my cake!" Erza screamed and the whole guild fell dead silent at Titania's outburst.

"Oh no…" Lucy shut her eyes as Erza attacked Natsu and Gray, throwing Gajeel at their direction.

"Oh dear…" Mirajane said softly, not removing her casual smile.

"H-hey! I'm not even involved in this! This is so unmanly! ERZA!"

"Go, Gray-sama~!"

"Natsu! My fish!"

It truly is a normal day at Fairy Tail. Soon enough the brawl stopped, Mirajane treated Erza another slice of her cake. Natsu was stuck in the table with Lucy and Happy where he was bombarded with lectures from Lucy and constantly annoyed by Happy's nagging about fish. Gajeel was sleeping loudly beside Levy who was fighting the urge not the hit him with the book she's reading. Gray was sitting on the bar with Juvia expressing her love to him for the nth time.

"Gray-sama fought too well earlier, hopefully Juvia will be able to do the same as well in her job today" Juvia said and Gray paused from drinking his soda. He put his drink down on the table and stared at Juvia.

"Wait-You have a job? Why did I not know this?" Gray said rather loudly, much to Juvia's confusion.

"Does Juvia have to ask permission from Gray-sama before going on a job?" Juvia asked, and Gray suddenly turned red

"Uh- No! It's just that- you know,uhh…" Gray was lost for words before Juvia cut him off

"Gray-sama is worried about Juvia! This will only make their love develop and…"

"STOP IT!" Gray yelled while covering his reddened face. Juvia stopped and smiled at Gray. She stared at his face for a while, making him uncomfortable.

"What are staring at?" Gray said, and Juvia laughed heartily. Gray stopped and looked at Juvia confusingly. Surely, Juvia loves teasing him recently. And Gray hated it, but loved every bit of it at the same time.

_Wait, did he just say that right?_

"Juvia thinks Gray is a lot cuter when he's blushing" Juvia replied and Gray looked away from her.

"I'm not cute. You're such an idiot, Juvia"

"Juvia is an idiot when it comes to Gray-sama"

"Haha, cute. Can you please shut it, Juvia?"

"Gray-sama is blushing even more"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"But Gray-sama really is! See?"

"Don't touch me!" Gray grimaced as he swatted Juvia's hands when she tried to touch his face. Juvia smiled, and their eyes were locked at each other.

"_I never knew Juvia had beautiful eyes…" _Gray thought, and then quickly shook his mind about it.

He quickly averted his stare from Juvia and searched for something else that's worth looking at.

"Yes, Gray-sama is blushing"

"If that's what you think, I won't argue anymore" Gray chuckled, much to Juvia's amusement.

"Juvia will be leaving in a few minutes. Juvia wishes Gray-sama to hold on this for her while Juvia is away" Juvia unclips the butterfly from her hat. She took Gray's hand and placed it on his hand.

"Perhaps, Juvia would prefer it better of Gray-sama would keep it with him wherever he goes. If that isn't too much to ask to Gray-sama" Juvia added quickly, a faint blush evident on her face.

Gray stared at the butterfly brooch placed on his hand. Why would Juvia give him something that was with her for almost her whole life? Not that he don't want it. He knew that if Juvia entrusts him something as valuable as this to him, she must've trusted him more than anyone else.

"I don't mind, actually. I mean, this has been with you for the longest time, and I think this is valuable to you. Why are you giving this to me?" Gray asked, not averting his gaze from the brooch.

"Juvia loves butterflies. Butterflies make Juvia happy and Juvia wants to share the joy to Gray-sama wherever he goes" Juvia says softly, but by the tone of her voice, it seems like there is something in the past that Juvia held dearly within herself.

Gray looks at her with wonder.

"Juvia"

Juvia looked at Gray

"Gray-sama?"

"Thanks"

"Juvia should be the one thanking Gray-sama. He took the rain away" Gray looked away again, feeling the heat rise on his cheek once more. Juvia stood up from the stool.

Gray felt something warm on his cheek.

Juvia placed a chaste kiss on Gray's cheek. Everyone in the guild was watching silently. All of them were surprised at Juvia's straight-forwardness today, but they didn't try to ruin the mood, except for Gajeel, of course.

"Oi, Juvia! Do you want to do the job or not?!" Gajeel yelled at the door.

"Juvia will be there soon!"

As soon as Juvia was about to leave, Gray took her hand.

"Umm… You will be back soon, right?"

"Juvia will not be gone for long, Gray-sama" Juvia smiled as she ran to the door with Gajeel.

A smile slowly crept on Gray's face as he placed a hand on his cheek. Did Juvia just…?

"He liiiiikes her!" Happy squealed and Gray froze before yelling back at the Exceed:

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What a waste of time" Gajeel sneered as he threw the knocked out bandit on the floor. He took a deep breath as his eyes glazed over the bandits who were groaning in pain on the floor. Perhaps fighting this filth in the middle of the street would not cause any disturbances to the villagers. They are the ones who will clean up this mess. After all, they owe him for beating up these bandits that has been harassing the town for quite some time now.

"At least we get to receive a huge amount of jewels after this. Juvia thinks all this fight is worth at least something" Juvia said as she approached her partner. Gajeel simply shrugged.

"You got that right, water girl. But something doesn't feel right" Gajeel muttered and Juvia looked up at him in confusion.

"Juvia does not understand, Gajeel-kun. What made you think that there might be something odd going on?"

"See, when you look into the eyes of each bandit, it seemed to be clouded. And I haven't heard any vulgar remarks you can usually hear from a bandit. Heck they didn't even bombard us with fucking threats." Gajeel stated his eyes darted at Juvia who looked down on her feet.

"Now that you said it, Gajeel-kun, they remained emotionless throughout the whole fight. And it was a lot easier to deal with than before. But now that it's over, don't you think it would be better if we just keep watch in case something worse comes to us." Juvia decided and Gajeel doesn't seem to be so sure.

They have been dealing with different bandits for a long time now. It was proven to be quite a bitch especially if the reward will be a huge amount of jewels. Gajeel does not want to be stereotypical, but given the number of bandits they have faced through the years, bandits are usually loud, brash and stupid. This latter they have just fought are silent, emotionless and very suspicious but they are stronger than most bandits they have fought.

Gajeel watched as Juvia slowly approached one unconscious bandit. She slowly knelt down and pressed her hand on the floor just beside the bandit's head. Her fingers traced on the floor, as if she was trying to feel something.

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Gajeel asked and Juvia's browed furrowed. Her fingers clasped a very thin line of string from the floor. Juvia stood up and raised the fine string in front of her face and Gajeel stared at disbelief.

"Are those-?" Gajeel started

"Strings" Juvia answered before Gajeel could even finish his question. Gajeel searched a nearby body and was able to find another string. Gajeel furiously threw the string away as soon as he saw it between his fingers.

"You think the bandits we fought are puppets?" Gajeel asked through gritted teeth and Juvia put her hand over a bandit's mouth, hoping to feel a warm breath of life. She felt warmth in her hands and she grimaced.

"Juvia thinks that they are not entirely puppets created by magic. It's more of they are being controlled by these fine strings infused by magic. Once the string is cut, the magic controlling them will stop" Juvia explained as she watched a bandit wince in pain.

"You mean like they are controlled like puppets?"

"Yes, but Juvia hasn't seen such magic like this before. Who could have done this?" Juvia stared at the string resting on her palm. Not even noticing her surrounding darken.

"We'll figure this out soon. It's getting dark, Juvia. We must find shelter before we go back to claim our reward." Gajeel said and Juvia simply nodded. When Gajeel was about to walk away, Juvia cast a spell.

"Water Slicer!" she yelled and a thin blade of water cut a string that almost got Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened as he watched the string fall on the floor beneath him.

"What the-?" Gajeel stared at Juvia

"Watch out, Gajeel-kun!" This time Gajeel saw what was coming, he was able to evade another string, but it cut a small wound on his cheek. Gajeel took a step back and put a hand on his cheek. He felt his warm blood stain his hand and he quickly looked up as to where the strings came from.

"Aww... I almost got him!" a boy who looked like he was 14 stood on the roof of a shop. He had a shoulder-length raven black hair and his violet eyes seemed to glow because of his pale complexion. A twisted grin played on his face, much to Gajeel's irritation.

"Who are you?!" Gajeel roared and the boy's grin widened.

"My name doesn't matter to a person who will die soon enough" he said simply

"Cocky bastard" muttered Gajeel, "You think a petty boy like you who is playing with strings will be able to defeat me?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't be too difficult" the boy shot back

"Are you the one who did this?" Juvia asked the boy

"Yeah, and it's been nice fighting with you using them as my new puppets. But you just severed their strings so I have to put up another magic on it again."

"You speak too much!" Gajeel screamed as he lunged at the boy, "Iron Dragon Magic: Iron Sword!"

"Gajeel, no!" Juvia yelled at her comrade only see him get tangled with the strings.

"Too slow, old man!" the boy laughed as the strings that restrained Gajeel tightened around the Iron Mage. Blood seeped from his body and Gajeel screamed in agony. When Juvia was about to aid her friend, a bandit blocked her way. Juvia jumped backward as the bandit swung his sword at her. She used water to push the bandit away, in which she succeeded in doing so.

She sprinted towards Gajeel, she cast Water Slicer once again but this time another person swatted it away with a long scythe.

"How can it be?!" Juvia gasped as she looked at the person in surprise.

This time it was a girl, she looked similar to the boy, and it's as if she was the same age as him. Her long black hair was tied in a pigtail and her violet eyes stared at Juvia apathetically. She dashed to the Water Mage and swung her scythe at Juvia. Juvia expertly dodged her blows, trying to maintain her focus on her own fight. But she was distracted by Gajeel's screams of pain and agony.

"Hang on there, Gajeel-kun! Juvia will free you from those strings!" she yelled, but she wasn't able to evade a kick from the girl. Juvia back stepped, but before she could return to her senses, the girl swung her scythe straight at her.

"JUVIA!" Gajeel yelled, forgetting his suffering for a brief moment as he watched the blade of the scythe pass through her. Oddly enough, it didn't wound her; it simply passed through her body. Before Gajeel could even wonder how it happened, the strings tied around him tightened even more; more pain jolted through his body.

Despite the fact that the scythe did not severe any wound from her body; Juvia can feel the great pain crawling through her body. She can feel the darkness wrapping around her and she felt cold. Juvia has no idea what is happening. Juvia convinced herself that if she is bound to die at this moment, then Gajeel must live. If she can't help him now, then Fairy Tail would. She knew that her Gray-sama would do anything to save his nakama.

_Is this how it feels like if you are going to die?_

Juvia smiled inside. She never knew death would feel very cold. All she knows is that she loved every bit of coldness spreading throughout her body. Was it wrong to love the cold kiss of death? Strange, it reminded her of her Gray-sama... Gray-sama...

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama..." she whispered as she finally closed her eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

Gray's eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up from his bed and squinted as the light of the sun greeted him. He stood up from his bed and took a shower. He put on his shirt and pants before taking his leave on his apartment. Gray walked through the street; he was on his way to Fairy Tail. He looked at the sky, the sun was shining ever so bright.

"It seems like it won't rain" Gray mumbled, before moving forward. Everything seemed normal. Yet, Gray felt different. He can't seem to know why. He decided to ignore it and continued to walk to his guild.

As soon as he entered the guild, he saw Cana finishing a barrel of beer once again, Erza's eating her nth plate of cake, Natsu is goofing around with Happy while Lucy suffers from the constant annoyance she has to deal with when she's with them, Mirajane wears her casual smile as she cleans the counter and everyone seems to be doing their usual routines. It won't be a surprise for Gray if Natsu will start another fight with him sooner or later.

"Hey ice brain! Wanna a fight?!" Natsu yelled at Gray as soon as he stepped inside. Gray threw Natsu a grin, thinking of a good comeback at Natsu. But all of a sudden Gray didn't feel fighting that much. He just wanted to take a seat and drink something.

"Not today, Natsu. I'm not in the mood" he said cooly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Now you're talki- Wait, what?" Natsu stopped in the midsentence as he watched Gray take a stool. Natsu sat back on his chair and turned to Lucy.

"What's with him?"

"How should I know?" Lucy replied as she and Natsu looked at their friend.

He took his seat at the bar and asked Mira for a soda. Mirajane stared at Gray in wonder.

"Is there something interesting in my face that all of you are looking me?" Gray asked exasperatedly and everyone looked away. Mirajane smiled at Gray as she put the can of soda in front of him.

"What's bothering you today, Gray? The sun's up, there will be no rain to worry about"

"I don't know, Mira. It's just that everything is normal, yet I feel different. Something's off" Gray said softly, looking down at his can.

"How can you say that?"

"It's weird, but I woke up from my sleep when someone called my name" Gray said and Mira gave Gray a worried look.

"Do you know who called you? Or rather are you familiar with the voice?"

"I swear I heard that voice before, but I don't remember who owns it..."

"Maybe you just need some rest, Gray"

"Maybe, I don't really know"

As soon as he took a sip from his soda, the guild door opens and all of them looked at Gajeel who barged in the room with his reward. Everyone was surprised to see him in such fashion. He was covered in bandages, it seemed like he suffered a great deal of injuries before he returned to Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel! What happened to you?!" Levi yelled as she approached her fellow mage. She assisted Gajeel on a chair, but Gajeel tried to push her away, much to Levi's dismay.

"Nothing, I'm just outnumbered by the bandits. I can easily take them all on alone if they weren't really too many" Gajeel said

"Ha! Only proves you are just weak, Gajeel!" Natsu smirked and Lucy buried her face in her palm

"What did you just say?! Try going on a mission alone and fight a truckload of strong bandits then! Let's see if you won't drain your magic by then!" Gajeel yelled, standing in front of Natsu. Both of them is anticipating a fight sooner or later. Erza went in and broke the rising tension between the two.

"Gajeel, Natsu stop this nonsense! When you are badly injured, who tended you there Gajeel?" Erza asked her fellow mage.

"The villagers helped me. That's it" Gajeel looked away from everyone's glances at him

"If Gajeel had a hard time fighting mere bandits, there is a possibility that they might get even stronger in the future. It will only cause more trouble if that's the case" Erza stated and everyone agreed.

Gray stared at Gajeel confusingly. He remembered that Gajeel was accompanied by someone else. How can Gajeel say that he's alone?

"Gajeel!" Gray called out to Gajeel and the said mage turned his head to the Ice mage.

"What do you need, ice pants?"

"Didn't you go on a mission with someone else? Where is she?" Gray asked Gajeel. Gajeel raised his brow at Gray, looking for hints on his face that he's joking around. But unfortunately, Gray was dead serious.

"I went to the mission alone, Gray. No one was with me"

"But all of us saw her! She was with you when you left!" Gray raised his voice, making the others look at him as if he's crazy.

"Gray, Gajeel was alone. Are you sure you are alright?" Erza asked her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. Just then, Gray put his hand in one of his pockets and took out a butterfly brooch. He remembered completely.

"Where is Juvia, Gajeel?!" he asked hotly and Gajeel glared at Gray

"Who the fuck is Juvia, Gray?! I told you, I'm all alone!" Gajeel snapped and Erza pushed Gajeel back on his chair before looking back at Gray.

"Gray! What are you talking about?! Who is this Juvia?" Erza said loudly at Gray who stared at them confusingly while taking a step backwards.

"Stop fooling around! You guys know who Juvia is! She's a guild member in Fairy Tail! How can you forget her?"

"Juvia? I honestly don't remember that name, Gray" Natsu replied, his mouth was formed in straight line, enough to tell Gray that he's not kidding. Gray cannot believe what he's hearing.

"Juvia is your close friend, Gajeel! How can you not remember her? Erza? Lucy? Cana? Happy? Everyone?" he looked at every one of them. All of them looked down on their feet while the others shook their heads. This time the Master approached Gray.

"Gray, maybe you need to rest. I know you've been through many-" Makarov was cut off by Gray.

"I know what I'm talking about, Master! Even you forgot about her?! " Gray's grip on the brooch tightened. All of them went silent.

"Gray..." Mirajane started but Gray raised his hand.

"I knew something's wrong. I don't know what happened that made you all forget who Juvia is. But I'm sure of one thing, Juvia is my nakama and I know that she needs all of us right now. She needs me. And if she needs me, I will find her. Even if I must go on my own" Gray said finally as he turned his back on everyone and left the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray watched the children playing at the fountain right in front of him as he sat by the bench, trying to collect his thoughts. Was he a bit too brash to scream at all his friends earlier? Only for some name of a woman that instantly popped out of his mind?

He took out the brooch once more, this time he studied it closer. His fingers traced the gold plating of the brooch, outlining the shape of the butterfly. The brooch itself shimmers once the light of the sun touches it, and it was shiny enough to see Gray's own distorted reflection through it. How was it that that name entered his mind as soon as he held this piece of jewellery in his hand?

"Come to think of it, who really is Juvia?" he mumbled to himself. All he knows is that Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail, and a close friend of Gajeel as well as everyone in the guild, perhaps even him. He knew all too well that she was with Gajeel when they left for a mission in Fairy Tail, but he can only remember a shade of blue in his mind, as well as a sweet smile on her face. How can a simple name bother him like this?

Now that he yelled at his guild mates that he will find who this Juvia person is, Gray can't believe how foolish was him to utter such vows. He doesn't even know her to begin with… Maybe not… Gray shook his head violently, disregarding the confused glances he receives from the people in the park.

He'll sum it up; he knows that Juvia is a guild member of Fairy Tail and probably one of his friends; he knows that she was with Gajeel before they left for the job; perhaps this brooch belonged to her somehow. Gray knows all too well that he wouldn't spend a single jewel for a butterfly brooch. And lastly, he has this feeling that she's in need of help somehow. Gray is very familiar with this feeling; it was the same thing whenever one of his nakama is in great danger, but this time it felt even greater. He felt anger, worry and many undistinguishable feelings in a higher degree than before. Thinking about her name while feeling this way made him feel butterflies in his stomach. For some reason, he cannot bear to think straight at this moment.

"Bah! What the hell is going on with me?" Gray buried his face in his hands before raising his head to watch the sky. He must find a way to clear his mind at least. Things happen so fast; he felt crazy. Was it weird to have this conviction that it really needs to rain that hard today? Why is he so irritated that the sun is shining ever so brightly in the sky? Is it because he can feel that someone is grieving and the sky is supposed to be crying with her?

Shit.

"Juvia?" Gray's eyes widened and stood up abruptly. He quickly took a glance at the brooch in his hands. He felt a pang of realization as he let the information sink in his mind.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser is her name" he looked up the sky, he saw nothing but the blue sky with white puffy clouds floating on them, "Rain… She was the one who causes rain… The Rain Woman"

Gray's hands trembled as he drowns in his thoughts. He gritted his teeth as he clutched the brooch in his hand tightly.

"Who the hell are you?! Who are you to make me feel this way?!" Gray raised his hand to throw the brooch away from him in anger. But he cannot bring himself to do it. He slowly put his hand down and shut his eyes.

"Fine. I know your name, but whoever you are, I will find you and I will make you pay for making me suffer like this" he said to himself rather loudly that the children near him stared at him confusingly. He stared back at them only to see some of them closing their eyes. He looked down on himself and saw that he only wears his pair of boxers left. Gray's mouth hung open.

"Mama! Who is he talking to? And why is he naked?" a young girl asked her mom as she tugged her parent's skirt. The woman did not remove her gaze at Gray whose eyes widened comically in embarrassment.

"I… don't really know, sweetie" she said quietly

"Maybe he's really crazy! I saw him strip-" the mother put a hand on her daughter's mouth and smiled apologetically at Gray.

Gray sighed; of course, he unconsciously removed his shirt and jeans again sometime while he's talking to himself.

"Good thing it's just the shirt and jeans that was taken off. I'll be damned if my underpants were the ones that got away" Gray chuckled to himself. It wasn't long until he heard a clearing of throat just behind him. He turned and saw an old man who looked at him, bemused.

"Umm… What can I help you with, sir?" Gray asked politely

"You probably wouldn't mind to put on the rest of your clothes on while strolling into a public park wouldn't you? And yes, you will be so damned if you see your underwear is having a naptime on the grass" Gray's eyes widened and saw his boxers thrown right on the grass just beside him. How lucky can he get? He didn't dare to look up at the other people's faces for he already knows what they would look like. He quickly put on his clothes in record time before leaving the park as fast as he can.

"Damn you, Juvia for doing this to me! You made me strip unconsciously because I was so freaking lost in my thoughts of you!" he ran back to the guild, thinking that it was probably the safest place he can go to this instant.

xXxXxXxXx

As soon as he opened the doors, he stumbled upon the guild members who were collected in the middle while Master Makarov was explaining something in front. He paused once caught a glimpse of Gray at the door.

"You are a bit late, Gray" he said bemusedly. Gray simply shrugged; there is no way he will tell anyone what happened earlier. He also disregarded the glances his friends were throwing at him again.

He nodded the Master to continue and so Makarov returned to his explanation.

"We received a word from the Magic Council that the guild Lamia Scale has discovered that there is a rising number of missing people in Fiore, mostly bandits, wandering mages and even small guilds. The number is increasing rapidly, that alarmed the Magic Council as well as the other Legal Guilds. The King himself declared that two of each Legal Guilds should start an investigation about the matter before it worsens. The Magic Council has chosen Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale for this matter" Gray snickered once he heard the name Lamia Scale. That only meant he has to deal with Lyon Vastia all over again. Of all the Legal Guilds the Magic has to choose, why on earth does it have to be Lamia Scale? Oddly enough, Gray felt something weird that made his blood boil when remembered Lyon's name. Sure, he has a not-so-good relationship with Lyon, yet he never felt so irritated at Lyon like this before. And regarding the matter of these sudden disappearances, would Juvia be a victim of this? If so, Gray needed to be in this mission. He has to be in there even if Lyon will be a representative of Lamia Scale. There's no way he will be staying at the guild.

Before Gray could even go deeper into his thoughts, Laxus was the one who broke it to him when his voice echoud in Gray's ears.

"What causes the sudden disappearances of these people, old man?" Laxus Dreyar asked and the other members turned to the master.

"According to the letter, it was probably initiated by the Dark Guilds. But the Magic Council also stated that the Dark Guilds doesn't seem to make any movement at all, which is even more alarming for there is a possibility that another threat is rising. I myself am worried that if this new force is far greater than we have ever fought before, then it would be a much bigger problem. Perhaps it's too soon to call it a Dark Guild; it would be safer to say that these initiators are Dark Mages" Makarov replied, leaving the members of Fairy Tail in different reactions regarding the matter.

"It doesn't matter if it's a Dark Guild or not! What I'm sure is that I will beat them into a pulp once I see them!" Natsu stood on the table with his arm held up high. Lucy put her hand on her face once she saw how her partner acted.

"Natsu! Stop acting stupid and let the Master finish!" Happy told Natsu in which the Fire Dragon Slayer started to throw snide remarks at the Exceed.

"Stop it, Natsu, Happy!" Erza went in, making the two stop at their bickering, "If you don't mind me asking, Master. Of all the Legal Guilds, why should it be Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale?"

"Yeah, why does it have to be Lamia Scale? Please tell me that I wouldn't have to deal with Lyon all over again!"

"The Magic Council chose Fairy Tail because it is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, they would need all the assistance they can get. Lamia Scale has a greater knowledge on how these incidents happened so far. Their knowledge in this matter is important for this mission. I have already chosen mages of Fairy Tail to enter in this mission" Everyone turned their attention to Makarov

"Natsu"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while a wide grin was painted on his face.

"Lucy and Happy"

"Why me?!" Lucy whined, disliking the thought of fighting strong Dark Mages that could erase her very existence.

"Aww… Come on! We are together on this again! Don't worry! If someone messes with you, I will beat them up first before they even get close to you!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin as he put an arm over her shoulders, making Lucy blush harder.

"SHE LIIIKEES HIM!" Happy sang and Lucy took the cat by the tail strangled him while Natsu's arm still clung on her. Makarov sighed at his students and the other members simply laughed at the scene.

"Very well… Erza and Mirajane!" Makarov called

"It's been a while since we've been together in a mission. I won't back down, Mirajane!" Erza said, as the other guild members can see a red aura covering Erza as she went face to face with Mirajane.

"Oh, we are not going into any fight with each other, aren't we Erza? We are going on a mission" Mirajane said sweetly while wearing her usual smile, but through the other member's eyes they can see a violet aura on Mirajane as well.

"I am aware of that"

"Good. At least everything is in order"

Makarov turned his back on the two women,

"Hopefully I made the right decision to bring these two together in a mission" Makarov sweat dropped. When everything was back to normal the Master continued:

"Laxus and Gajeel"

The two mages stared at each other but both snickered and looked away.

"Hey! Both of you are in my team?! Finally, a chance for me to-" Natsu was cut off when Laxus slapped the back of his head.

"Whatever you say, Natsu" Laxus said coolly.

"Now there's our line-up for the mission! Lamia Scale will be her-" Makarov concluded, but was cut off by Gray who furiously went in front of him.

"Master! You forgot me! I'm supposed to join them, right?" Gray asked, hoping that Master Makarov overlooked him. But by the looks of Makarov, it doesn't seem like it.

"Look Gray, I know that you are more than capable of joining in this mission… But there is just one problem…" said Makarov

"And that would be?!"

"You are still confused, Gray. You keep on going on and on with this name Juvia. We don't even know if she exists or not. I know that this mission can be aligned with this person's identity in which you have just vowed to look for. She may be a victim of this incident, but we have no proof if this is true. I have searched through every file for the name of Juvia in our guild, but I was not able to see any name like that, only a blank page of paper" Makarov reasoned out, much to Gray's sudden outburst.

"What would make you think that I cannot handle myself? I wouldn't be led astray if I happened to be in that mission!" Gray shouted

"Gray, stop this" Erza started but Gray can't hold on anymore

"No, Erza!" everyone gasped that Gray was capable of screaming back at Erza, no one ever did that before. To their surprise as well, Erza did not get angry. She simply nodded in understanding.

"Gray!" this time Makarov yelled, and Gray went silent.

"Child, judging by the way you react now tells me that you really cannot join. I'm sorry, Gray. I cannot allow you this time" Makarov said with finality and Gray gave him one last glance before sitting back on the corner. Cana eyed her guild mate; something tells her that there is really something with Gray. And she must talk to him about it later.

The Master continued moments after Gray went silent,

"As I have said, Lamia Scale will be here soon enough. I must say it was bold of them to bring in only two representatives, Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy. And with the Magic Council's decision, they brought in some of their Rune Knights to investigate on the matter"

"What? They sent in the Rune Knights? Is this problem too big that they even have to send in Rune Knights?" Lucy wailed in surprise and Makarov simply nodded.

"From what I have heard, they put in the strongest division unit that only consists of four people; the Head, the second-in-command and two others. Though they will not work with us as a team like Lamia Scale, they will help us through the mission in any way they can"

"Was it the Magic Council's decision to put in the strongest division in the mission?" Erza asked once more

"It was said that the head of that division volunteered for this mission and was approved by the council. Anyway, all of you must be prepared. You will start by dawn tomorrow" And so Makarov dismissed them and they returned to their seats.

Gray stared blankly into the open space. He still cannot believe what the Master has said to him. Him? Gray Fullbuster cannot control his emotions? He must be joking. As far as he knows, Natsu is the one incapable of doing so. His thoughts were broken when he saw a mug of beer placed in front of him.

"Cana?"

"Hey, give me credit for sharing you some beer around here. I rarely do it" Cana said with a smile as she took her own seat at the stool and raised her own mug at Gray.

"You are seriously going to drink only one mug? Would that be enough for you?" Gray raised his brow at his friend. Cana grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"It's called sacrifice in order for me to tell you that I want a real talk" she said and Gray looked down on his drink.

"What? You don't drink?"

"I don't really feel like it. Now what do you mean about this real talk?" Gray asked Cana. Cana gave him a faint smile as she buried her hand in her thick brown hair.

"Well, I was intrigued by this whole Juvia thing. I honestly can't recall anyone that goes by that name, but by the way you speak of her, she seemed so real. She's like a distant memory I can't hold on to" she took a sip of her beer as Gray stares at her in surprise, "Do you know her completely?"

"I'm surprised that, of all people, you were the one who believed me. No, I don't know her that much the way I believe that I have known her for a long time. It's just these, feelings are killing me. I feel that she's in pain, I feel that she's grieving, I feel that she's alone and I feel that she's somehow connected to me, not only me, but all of us. I hated seeing the sun because I have a feeling that it will rain. But I think I wouldn't like it when it rains because it would only mean that, she's in sorrow. I just know that deep inside me, she needs all of us, she needs me" Gray said as he took out the brooch and stared at it again.

"Something tells me she's more than just a friend, Gray" Cana said and Gray searched for Cana's face if she was kidding or not. But it seems like she's dead serious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know" Cana put her legs on the table and slouched on her chair, "I mean look at it this way, only you remembered her. You are so emotional when it comes to her; heck I never knew you are too cheesy, Gray. And you can feel her, that's what made the deal. You felt her even though you don't know her. I'm convinced she's not some sort of illusion. And the way you look at that brooch? It's definitely something different. I assume that's hers?"

"Maybe, I don't even know where I got this"

"That only means to say that it's hers. I will probably bite my tongue off if the great Gray Fullbuster buys a gold butterfly brooch in a jewellery store"

"Are you drunk?" Gray asked Cana and the card mage smirked

"You really never know when I'm serious or not, are you? Can I look at the brooch?" Gray rolled his eyes at his friend but gave her brooch to her anyway. As soon as she held the brooch, Gray swore he saw Cana's eyes widen a bit before returning back to normal.

"I-I see, it's beautiful. I wonder how she got this…" Cana stuttered as if there are words she was willing to say that cannot get out of her tongue.

"Cana? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"So?"

"So now, you have to go and save your princess" Cana smiled as she went back to her normal composure.

"What? Makarov didn't even allow me to go with them!"

"Well, this is new. Gray is following rules! Anyway, it's still up to you if you still want to chase after mojos, and from the Gray I know…" Cana stood up from her chair and turned her back to leave, "He will always be that same brat who will find a way to get what he wants"

Gray stared at Cana then back on the table. He saw the brooch and a piece of card placed on top. Gray took the card and brooch. Upon seeing the card, Gray smirked.

"Cana, you really are such a sly prick" said Gray as he looks at the card, "Card of Invisibility"


End file.
